


Untitled Megatron/Delphi

by hiimdangreen (hansu)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, hallway groping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu/pseuds/hiimdangreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tarn has some archaic traditions he holds on to, Delphi is frustrated by them, Megatron finds a new crew member intriguing, and Pharma is rolling his optics in the background. I'm not a native English speaker and this is unbetaed, sorry for grammar errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Megatron/Delphi

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Pharma is alive, never teamed up with Tyrest, and after hunting for ages Tarn found him and three sparklings.

Tarn liked to claim occasionally that he was not the bragging type. If Pharma was there to witness such proclamation you could feel him rolling his eyes behind the tank from the other side of the solar system. Usually Tarn's vanity was subtler but now he was basically rubbing the fact that his son had been hand picked to be stationed with the Decepticon high command into anyone's face. 

Delphi was now one of the top officers in charge of Megatron's current base of operations. On one servo Pharma was proud of his little tyke, but on the other he would have preferred to keep his offspring where he could see them. He was used to having all three of them somewhere nearby, him constantly checking that they didn't expel their extra energy by mauling anyone too badly, or assaulting high-ranking officers even Tarn couldn't pull rank on. 

Delphi hadn't been too bad after his youngling phase actually. He wasn't really interested in overcharged brawling and beating mechs into submission. Not that he had to. Tarn was the feared hulking monstrous leader of the DJD, but he paled standing next to Delphi. The younger tankformer towered over his sire, the dark purple and black jagged frame rising high above Tarn's helm, burning red optics staring down at most mechs behind an eerie mask. 

When he strode down the base's corridors, after being newly stationed in the bowels of Chlen-77, some even mistook him for Tarn. Learning his true identity didn't do anythign to alleviate their fear. Delphi had quite the reputation of his own that he had gained with his two brothers - the little DJD they had been called. But their days of forming their own little unit had changed now. Delphi was stationed away from home, and Koma was out in society, as was the custom of their sire's culture. 

Tarn - ever insisting to abide by the age old traditions of his people - made sure that both he and Koma were raised properly. They had been masked soon after their birth - in Delphi's case also for... medical reasons. They would wear the masks anytime they went out in public or were in the company of someone outside their family unit. Now that Koma had entered what was considered a suitable age to be bonded he was maskless, and would remain so until he found a bonded.  
Tarn was of the opinion that the graceful triple-changer's time was now better used in research and finding possible suitors. He was so proud of the fair Koma, who was the only one out of the three who took after Pharma. Tarn was determined to find him a mate among the strong and worthy decepticon warriors. Too bad Koma wasn't as enthusiastic about it. The young irritable doctor would rather spend his days in the labs or in the medical facilities with Pharma. But if all went according to Tarn's vision for the future, Koma would eventually don his wedding mask, and then... it would be Delphi's turn.

For all of Delphi's brutality and monstrous strenght, he was still a carrier frame, and while Tarn had been about to blow fuses from pride when Delphi was offered a post on Chlen-77 he was still reluctant to allow him there alone - and was taking his sweet time thinking whether he would give his blessing for it or not, or how to send Aurum with him. He was big enough to stomp on most little scrapheaps than got in his way and could hunt down deadly traitors across the galaxy with his siblings but he wasn't allowed to accept a job offering... brilliant.  
Pharma, who was as usual just about done with Tarn's traditions said nothing when the tank was present, but behind his back he made sure to tell his offspring that ultimately their lives were their own, and no matter what their frametype was they could do anything they fragging wanted. He was a carrier himself and had went through most of his medical academy alone and supported himself, without a sire or a brother "guarding" him, the doctor had sneered, much like his own carrier - who had then supported a sparkling alone while working at a small clinic!

Partly inspired by the inherited spark of stubbornness and rebellion Delphi had sought out Tarn and informed him that he had sent a message accepting the position to Soundwave. The next things they knew Tarn was remembering some important calls he had to make, and while at it he happened to mentions several times that his son had just gotten a position in glorious Lord Megatron's current base.  
They only downside was... the base didn't have much to offer in terms of company. And for someone who didn't talk it was already hard enough to strike a casual conversation. Plus most people were terrified of him. Except the few big guys who tried to brawl with him when he'd made the mistake of wandering near a group of overcharged mechs. Alpha mechs and their pathetic fights for dominance... so thoroughly impressive. So, with the situation being like it was he mostly spent his downtime reading or training.

In the command centre he stood in the shadows awaiting orders from the liutenants, he had been acting mostly on Soundwave's orders. His assignments were varied in nature, they tested his intelligence, strenght and skills. Sometimes they were even fairly simple maintenance jobs. He couldn't have been happier. He wanted to make his family proud. But he couldn't help the creeping feeling that he was being evaluated and tested for a purpose. It made him wonder, but he didn't question his superiors.

He glanced at Soundwave. He was quietly going through his latest report from an off-base mission. One of his flier cassettes was perched on a nearby console, and a quadruped one was prowling around. While Delphi's attention was drawn elsewhere Ravage decided to get settled by Megatron's seat, where the decepticon leader was contemplating on the newest significant addition to the base's crew. This one had been sneakily taken in by Soundwave, one day he had just realized that there was a new designation on the roster he had begun seeing him standing around Soundwave - the massive bulk being pretty much impossible to miss - at his beck and call. 

He watched the blue mech dismiss the masked one and called his liutenant to him. 

"Soundwave," he said as the cassette-carrier approached "it has occurred to me that we've had a new friend among us for quite a while now, and I know next to nothing about him. Comes in and out to see you every other day and I haven't heard a peep from him."

"Requirements for command staff candidates stated previously by Megatron: No resemblance to Starscream allowed."

Megatron grinned. Yes he recalled this conversation, which might have been fuelled with tiredness and some amount of high-grade.

"You've done almost too well, if he wasn't the size of a mountain you might not even notice him. How do you communicate?" a not too enticing possibility came to his mind "I'd rather not have telepaths around every corner, Soundwave?"

"Status: not telepathic. Communication: Via comm messages."

"Ah. Busted vocalizer?"

"Medical files: No indication of injury. Speculation: Personal preference."  
That was strange. He had never come across a mech with an intact vocalizer not preferring to communicate verbally.

"Well then, why don't you tell me more about him."

"Designation: Delphi. Experience level: Medium. Performance level: High. Volume: Low." He was not going to let the Starscream thing drop, was he? Little slag. 

"Yes wonderful Soundwave, but who is he, where did you find him? Slaggit, he looks like he's from the DJD." he chuckled as Soundwave brings out a screen with Delphi's profilation.

"Resemblance: Not coincidental. Offspring of Tarn."

"Tarn? Didn't take him for the family type."

"Tarn: had three sparklings with a former autobot medic."

"...how the frag did he manage that?" Megatron couldn't help but wonder. Multiple sparklings were tedious, often requiring much attention from both of their creators. How long ago was he born again... "He's young." he frowned.

"Grown up under Tarn's training and with the DJD: Experience gained."

"I can only imagine." He tried to focus his wandering thoughts again, looking at Delphi's charts. "Soundwave, I can't help but to think you're scheming something."  
"Soundwave: Does not scheme. Unless commanded." The former gladiator smiled and raised and optic ridge. "Delphi: Offspring of Tarn. Raised to be loyal decepticon. Competent warrior. Excellent frame. Evaluation: Ideal Phase Six material. Observations: Problems with Phase sixer loyalty."

Eh, the observation was true, he thought bitterly. So, Soundwave spied the makings of something akin to Phase Sixer in Tarn junior? An interesting idea if nothing more. It needed some further looking into.

And oh did he look into it. He would approach the mech suddenly, barking out an order. He was pleased to see that Delphi didn't freeze up when suddenly dealing with Megatron himself. Then again Soundwave had already established that he would jump when told to. But just how high could he jump? He wandered into the training grounds when the bigger mech was there by himself to test his mettle. A little inexperienced, reminded him of his early big opponents in the gladiator fights who relied mainly on their size to overpower the other. The masked mech towered over Megatron, but he could have him against the floor with relatively little effort. Soundwave's assesment about the excellent frame sure was accurate too, he thought, smirking deviously. Mech had some nice shapes.

He had begun following the mech's movements with interest. He seemed like a relatively stable individual compared to some of the big guys among the crew. They tended to get ito brawls and stir all sorts of trouble, developing long-standing rivalries while fighting to see who's the strongest. Delphi seemed to steer away from them, and when some big lug decided to have a go with the menacing looking masked tank he either threw them across the room or pointed a fusion cannon at them. He was quickly left alone. They were after brawls, not fights to the death. 

Megatron found himself impressed by the way Delphi carried himself. He indeed reminded him of Tarn, but was subtler. Or perhaps it was just the unused vocalizer? The mystery of that still intrigued him, despite being such an insignificant little detail. The thought of a silent strong and reliable warrior appealed to him, and he found himself beginning to seek out his company in the training grounds more often. Their communication was mostly nods and curt comm messages on Delphi's part. but he found that it did not bother him. Perhaps it was somewhat similar to Soundwave.

Then strange things started happening. In the canteen. In the corridors. Mechs were loitering around, but then, Delphi would enter the space, sometime just passing by was enough, and the mechs would start grappling eachother. He didn't get to witness this in the training ground, the big purple mech didn't enter them anymore now. He was seen less around Soundwave in the command centre, and seemed to disappear right into his quarters off-shift. 

At first Megatron didn't think too much of it - his crew was full of...irregular people. But seeing Delphi after getting his rations one day made him suspect a very interesting possibility. He had turned around a corner and seen Delphi, flanked by two mech almost the masked one's size. He noticed that they seemed strange... non-hostile, but that changed when the other began pushing Delphi against a wall, and got quickly punched in the face by the other. Delphi seemed to gladly leave the fighting mechs to their own devices and briskly strode off.

Megatron hadn't survived all these vorns by being an idiot. He quickly put all the signs together, and grinned. Could it be? The towering warrior was a slagging carrier? If mechs who got close to him acted like this it meant there were subtle changes in his EMF that were an indication of his breeding cycle. Before he even realized it he was was following the mech's trail.

Delphi was relieved to leave the two fighting mechs behind in the hallway. He didn't even have to beat them up himself. He might have gone too far and ripped their heads off, his frustation was peaking and he wanted to disappear into his quarters and not deal with any pathetic insects sensing his heat, and trying to impress him or getting frisky. He was glad it wasn't noticable, but in the cramped up spaces like lifts and doorways someone was bound to notice from time to time.

Thankfully this would be over soon. He had noticed the beginnings of it during his spars with Megatron. He began avoiding the training grounds entirely. He would not risk embarassing himself in front of the Decepticon leader! Besides Tarn would put more than a couple of dents on his aft if he thought Delphi was frolicking around sparring during his heat with random mechs. He rolled his optics. 

It was more out of the fear of revealing himself to Megatron than fear of Tarn's wrath than he stayed out. Even those couple of sessions before his disappearance made his spark swell and his frame tingle. The former gladiator's frame against his made his temperature rise. Primus, what if he lost control of his field in the middle of a fight when he was being grappled? He shruddered at the memory of being pressed to the floor. What wouldn't he give to have the attentions of a mech such as him. For someone to actually notice Delphi, instead of fair and regal Koma? He had no idea what Megatron would think of a lone carrier frame under his service, were his views similar to Tarn's? Or was he like Pharma, thinking frametype didn't matter?

His ponderings were interrupted when a voice called his name, echo bouncing of the empty corridor. He froze as he realized that it belonged to Megatron. 

"Delphi." his leader strode forward, studying him, his tone smooth and strangely soft. "Has Soundwave been drowning you in work, one can hardly catch a glimpse of you now." 

'No, sir.' Delphi answered with a comm quickly and curtly. Perhaps too much so. He winced internally. Megatron was suspecting something. The other mech grinned, stepping closer. 

"That's good to hear. But what have you been doing then? I've been short of good sparring partners..." 

'Reading, sir.' He answered truthfully. 

"Reading? I suppose that's not so suprising considering you parentage... Strong and cultured, such a rare combination..." Megatron drawled. Delphi found himself cornered, with all kinds of heated thoughts filling his mind. This was... surely Megatron wasn't... This was their mighty leader, he wouldn't spare extra thought for someone like him. "I like that in a mech." Megatron purred in a deep rumbling voice and Delphi felt as if his spark was struck by lightning. 

There was a thunk when he had to forcibly stop his engine from revving, and he couldn't stop his knees from going weak seeing the seductive predatory smile on Megatron's face. What was going on, was this real? He barely stifled a voiceless gasp as the smaller mech closed in on him. 

"I've really missed those sparring sessions, you know." Oh Primus there was a hand on his frame. "It's been nice... and I'd like to show you a trick or two..." His husky voice made Delphi's spark flutter. "You're eager to learn aren't you?" Megatron's field flared with desire and Delphi could not suppress an equal burst from his own as Megatron's sneaky fingertips traced seams on his waist and hips.

Delphi's thoughts went briefly back to Tarn and his warnings about shameful behaviour. He should have been striking the mech touching him so intimately for his insolence. Had he been anyone else the bastard would have been dead. But this was too good...this was lord Megatron! This was beyond his wildest dreams! 

Delphi stiffened as he suddenly remembered his surroundings. This... this was a wide open corridor! It was remote... and quiet but... still... His EM field tightened around him, he tried to contain the outbursts of arousal and back off, but Megatron was quicker. Delphi's backstrut hit the wall, and the warlord traced a hand up the inside of a powerful thigh, his dominant field bursting out with the dominance of a gladiator, smashing against the masked mech. 

Delphi's rumbling systems hitched and his frame froze as the hand invaded the seams between his legs, Megatron's other hand grabbing his chest plates and pushing him against the wall. Delphi was mortified, shocked into a frozen state, unable to make himself do anythign about his sensitive parts being violated so deliciously. The hand on his upper frame pressed against a wakening energon tube... a tingling sensation starting to spread through the tubing network. 

The hand in his lower parts... danced in his most delicate seams, petted his heating interface panel. It continued the assault relentlessly, and the warlord chuckled and Delphi tried to cut him off, finally able to move, by shifting his legs closer together, only to his embarrasment trapping the hand between them, pressing against it. His ventilations quickened. What should he do? It felt so wonderful...

Suddenly he was wrenched from the wall, spun around, and slammed back to the metallic surface faceplates first. Delphi was a feared warrior but he could do nothing against the power and experience of Megatron the warlord. Besides, it would have been traitorous to try to strike his lord, Delphi was no fool. Tarn would disown him. Or gut him himself. His eyes widened in shock as his EM was brutally enveloped. He had never experienced such sensation, his was used to hate, fury and agony. But he was choked by the overwhelming sensuality. His ventilationsystems screeched and his legs trembled under the weight of it. 

The tyrant laughed and Delphi shivered, realizing he was slumping against the wall... only staying up because Megatron's body between his legs was supporting him from behind. He attempted tho get up, only making his legs slide wider. He shivered again violently when he felt a finger rub against his interface panel, and another sliding around his side, purposefully seeking a sensitive nub around one if his feeding tubes. He winced and willed himself to still.

"Trying to hold yourself together so bravely... Delphi... your will is admirable. I'm not sure if i should be offended by this or commending you." The nub was squeezed, and rubbed. Pulled. Twirled. Brushed. Squeezed. Rubbed. He could not escape from the sensations washing over him no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't let Megatron see him acting like a wanton piece of trash - he was a soldier! His armor was rattling. His valve... His valve was pulsing. He felt that it was swollen, pressing against it's cover. The pulses felt like massive quakes going through his body, he felt embarrassed, the lustful field around him was smug as if the other mech could feel them. Delphi's clawed hands grabbed at the wall, leaving marks.

"Don't resist me Delphi. Open." His engine rumbles and Megatron commanded him with a growl, and his panel was gone, revealing valve and spike covers. Instantly he trashed in the iron grip of the EMF field and strong frame as a servo found his hidden valve, pressing painfully against the heating cover, then rubbing the seams where moisture was gathering. 

"This one too. Be a good boy now. Or do you mean to deny me?" The warlord smirked. Delphi flinched as another of his sensitive nubs was squeezed, hard.  
"My my, you're certainly ready, just open up already, it's obvious you want it don't you think?" Delphi closed his eyes in shame as he felt something warm drip down his front plates. Filtered energon... this was already so embarassing... This was unacceptable! He shouldn't be acting like this, getting overwhelmed with desire! He was a decepticon elite warrior! Right up the competing for the title of the meanest slagger of the bunch. His ventilations whined as his temperature rose as the hands continued their assault. 

Finally, after a demanding EMF burst the cover slid aside and lubricant rushed down onto the waiting hand between his thighs. His whole body trashed again helplessly as the demanding hand touched his engorged pulsating valve folds, rubbing outside and over with frustrating light touch, spreading the escaped lubricant, smearing it up with the fresh stuff slowly seeping from the slit. 

"That's a good boy" Megatron cooed, petting the valve. Then he stepped back, leaving Delphi fighting to keep his balance. "Put your hands against the wall."  
He tried to fight the need to obey, but found himself planting his hands on the wall, his aft being coaxed backwards and legs spread wider. He couldn't stop a shrudder of pleasure when he felt cool air caress his burning valve and strong hands massaging his aft. The silver warlord stepped back further to admire the view in front of him. Delphi tried to hide his face in the wall. The warlord hummed in amused tone when received a comm message;

'Someone could see us.'

"Hush now. Look at you. Sticking your aft out like that where anyone could see. This is just the sort of thing you like isn't it. Look at how excited you are..." a warm digit poked at Delphi's quivering valve, swiping, and painting a trail of lubricant. The smaller mech grabbed his arms, placing his fingers against his own valve. "Spread." He hesitated, but obeyed. He shruddered as he could feel the other mech's eyes on him... with him... displayed like this... What was he doing!? Tarn and Pharma would be furious if they could see him... But this...attention, from Lord Megatron himself... it was making him feel so... so.... he couldn't find words to describe the maddening heat.

"A bunch of mechs could just walk by any moment and see you like this, showing off your valve. You slutty little thing. You'd like that wouldn't you. You're dripping wet and ready to breed... even your feeding tubes are leaking..." Bastard... he was the one who was milking his sensitive parts mercilessly and torturing his valve. "Nothing's even inside yet and you're so wet!" Delphi's frame rattled and his ventilations seized as his hands were removed from his valve and replaced by Megatron's. Oh! He trembled as he felt the mech pull at his valve folds, spreading them apart to reveal the slick passage, pressing and rubbing a digit against the hole, not quite going in. What was happening to him? He was bent over aft up with his valve spread wide open in the middle of a hallway. If it had been any other mech they would have been dead, but Lord Megatron's touch... it made waves of desire wash over him, leaving him a helpless wreck.

 

And that was when the alarm blared. Megatron snapped out of his lust filled haze "Soundwave? Report!" he growled into the comm line. Delphi didn't know if he was filled with despair of relief.


End file.
